Witness to an Affair
by Apple Fairy
Summary: It had all started when Luke had seen them kissing. From then on he saw Guy and Natalia's relationship, had been a witness to their love, up until the end. He has to wonder then, was the love really worth the pain? GuyNat, pregame to game, one shot


Hello and good to see you, reader! Apple Fairy here!

Here's a GuyNat fic! This is a strange plot, and I'm not sure if it will be well-liked…but thank you for trying it out anyway. I suppose this is my Valentine's day fic, though this fic isn't all fluffy. xD

Anyway, enjoy the prose!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

* * *

_Witness to an Affair_

_Story by Apple Fairy

* * *

_

_I'm sorry for you both_

_I bet she'd have been pretty in a pure, white dress, standing right next to you, cheeks flushed, and smiling_

_You guys would've made a beautiful couple, would've been so happy_

_If it weren't for me_

_Ruining it all

* * *

_

The first time he saw them kissing he was fourteen, bored, and not expecting to see his fiancé and personal servant in such a manner as he turned his head to look out his window.

His heart had jolted a bit, Luke's eyes widening, as he was startled. That was…Guy? And Natalia? _Kissing?_

No, no…maybe Guy and another servant…?

Luke hid behind the wall of his room, peeking out of the window. No. That was Natalia. She had the same wavy, blonde hair, the flowing blue dress. Her back was turned to him, and Guy was bending down to kiss her, and yup, that was them. Guy and Natalia.

_Kissing, _for God's sake.

Had he fallen asleep at his journal? Luke was tempted to pinch himself, but stayed where he was, frozen for whatever reason; maybe afraid he would be caught if he made a noise, a movement, any show that he was there, watching them.

The first thing Luke thought of was Guy's phobia. I mean, it was impossible for him to touch any woman right? He had seen Natalia pick on him countless times before, so he was also affected by her touch, too. So why wasn't he jumping away in fear? In fact, if Luke squinted his eyes (They were a distance away), he could see Guy's hands on her shoulders, keeping her there, and maybe trying to prove this wasn't a dream.

Luke ducked behind the wall again. What should he do? What was going on? What about Guy's phobia, and what about the engagement-?

Luke turned to look at them again, just to prove himself it wasn't a trick of the mind, that he had seen what he had seen, that it wasn't just a product of his imagination.

They were already walking away though, the scene leaving just as quick, only a shadow of it on Luke's memory.

* * *

Of course he thought about it. No, well…maybe it was a daydream?

Well, why in the world would he daydream _that_?

Okay, okay, so maybe it wasn't a daydream. Then what was it? Definitely not reality. I mean, Guy and Natalia were just _so_ incompatible_. _They were too different, it just wasn't possible. It was unworkable. Stupid. Could never happen in a million years.

In Luke's mind, the two were different. Luke liked Guy. He was nice, and fun to hang around with, and probably the only servant here who didn't keep calling him Master Luke and treating him carefully. Guy treated Luke like a person and he liked Guy for that. Guy was his best friend.

Natalia was a different story. She annoyed him; she always scolded him and talked about how one day they'd lead Kimlasca together and…and a bunch of other stuff Luke didn't care about. But when she wasn't being a nag, or scolding him about stupid stuff like that, she was actually a pretty decent person, he guessed.

But they were so different! Guy was so laid-back, and Natalia was so straight-laced. She always seemed to pick on him anyway; wouldn't Guy get annoyed with her? And didn't Natalia always pine after Luke?

Not that Luke cared; if she stopped trying to make him fall for him, then thank _goodness._

But still! Guy? And what about Guy's phobia? None of it made a lick of sense to him.

Then, there was a knocking at his window. Luke knew it was before he looked to the source, then opened the windows.

"Guy!"

Guy smiled at him, climbing into Luke's room, soundlessly just so he wouldn't be caught.

"Hey." He greeted, his eye caught to something on Luke's desk, "Working on your journal?"

When Luke looked to it, he wondered if he should write what he'd seen two days ago; that weird scene with Guy and Natalia. He decided not to, just because it seemed wrong if he did.

"Yeah." Some wind blew through the window, making Luke shiver. "Close that, will ya?"

Guy obliged, as Luke put up his journal and pens, making sure to be tidy; father had scolded him for that, last time he'd been in his room.

Luke looked to Guy's back as he locked the window. He felt like he was looking at a criminal who had only seconds before been at the crime scene. He acted so normally; if he didn't know better, he wouldn't have suspected Guy of stealing a kiss from Natalia at all.

"Hey, Guy?"

"Mm?"

Guy turned to him, his eyes clear, and blue. Luke looked away from him, trying to figure out how to word this carefully.

"…Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

The first thing Guy did was blush, his cheeks and ears red. "H-Huh?"

"I asked why you don't have a girlfriend." Luke repeated, deciding to get to the bottom of this, or at least to find out a bit more about this mystery. He knew this was none of his business, whatever was going on between Guy and Natalia, but well…

At least it made life in the manor more interesting.

Guy laughed nervously. "You…I think that's pretty obvious, Luke."

"Because you hate women?"

Guy sighed loudly. "I fear them," he corrected flatly, somewhat annoyed, "not hate."

Luke shrugged. It was the same difference to him.

"You don't really have to touch her though, right? I mean, half the maids are pining for you, Guy, it's not like it's hard for you to find someone who likes you."

Guy shook his head, smiling bashfully. "I can't just fall in love with anyone, Luke. That's not how it works."

"Then what's your type?"

Guy frowned in thought, placing his thumb on his chin, looking to the ceiling, thinking it over. Luke waited patiently, knowing this pose to be one Guy took on when he was thinking deeply on something, choosing whatever answer suited him best. Luke knew Guy well, and he knew how to act around him at certain times.

"Well…" he finally began, "I think all women are cute, really."

"Then go out with one of the maids."

"Luke," Guy smiled half-heartedly, "I'm not done. Let me finish."

Luke stayed quiet, and Guy continued.

"But…I'd like someone who's prideful. Confident, you know? And kind, considerate…but, not a pushover. Gentle, but strong, too. Smart and beautiful, and…"

It took Luke awhile, but he realized Guy was describing _Natalia_. And as Guy went on, Luke drowning him out, he was quite surprised. So, okay, it was pretty obvious. He had gotten a clue, just like he wanted, but…Well, it was undeniable now. Clear as crystal, obvious, and just plain there.

Guy was undeniably in love with Natalia.

Luke looked away from Guy. Well, that clears that up. So maybe this mystery was half-way to getting solved already.

But wasn't Guy a servant? And wasn't Natalia a princess? Wasn't that kind of wrong in society's eyes?

Guy laughed when he finished. "Sorry. I kind of sound picky now, huh?"

Luke stayed quiet, and finally looked back to Guy. Oh Guy…what the hell are you doing? What the hell is going through your mind?

"No," Luke shook his head, "You're just a bit selfish is all."

* * *

He saw another part of the puzzle, another hint at their romance, while having tea with Natalia. Guy was pouring it for them, as Natalia rambled on about the latest project she was involved with. Something about finding more jobs to be made for the port and developing the hospital. Luke didn't really care because he was stuck in this house and it was none of his business.

"I have also considered going on a trip. You see, it has been a while since I have ridden the S.S. Natalia and…"

And Luke drowned her out. He didn't care what she was talking about; it had nothing to do with him. He examined her face as she went on and on.

Natalia was pretty enough, her hair shining in the sunlight as they took tea on his porch, her eyes bright and hazel-green. When she smiled she was really beautiful. Every time Luke gave her any compliment, she always smiled and her cheeks would turn red. She was really easy to please.

Not that Luke cared. But they were betrothed to each other so, unfortunately enough, he'd have to get used to her.

"Your tea, your Highness." Guy smiled as he refilled Natalia's teacup. She smiled back, an undecipherable look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Guy."

Luke saw Natalia keep glancing to Guy as she continued to talk. He would always catch her gaze, and she always looked away when he did. Then, for awhile, it seemed like she was talking more to Guy then Luke. He even began to talk to her back.

"Well, Baticul does need a bit more color to it."

"Doesn't it?" She said, "I was thinking of perhaps putting a park somewhere."

"The third level would be good. Plenty of houses around there."

"I think it would brighten up the city considerably. Also, it would be a safe place for the children to play."

They went on, Guy sometimes doing that unintentional flirting of his (Or maybe intentional?) causing Natalia to blush, and deny his compliments, being humble and pretty.

"Guy," Luke finally spoke up, tired of just being able to watch them, of feeling left out, "Can you get us some more cookies?"

Guy hesitated awhile, but then smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Then he was off, Natalia watching him leave with a sort of longing look in her face.

"He is quite a gentleman, isn't he?" She asked quietly, her eyes still on the door Guy had left through. Luke shrugged; like he'd notice that sort of stuff about Guy.

"I guess."

She looked back to Luke and smiled.

"Very charming and polite. You could learn a thing or two from him, Luke."

Then she took a sip of her tea, and Luke saw it from her as well.

Yup. Natalia had fallen hard for Guy, too.

He bit his lower lip. Okay, so they were going out? Maybe. He wanted to ask Natalia right then and there why they had kissed, what was going on. Luke felt like he was looking at only the tip of the iceberg, so much more below the surface. He wondered how long this had been going on, why it had happened in the first place…and how they thought they could be perfect together.

I mean, wasn't Natalia betrothed to Luke? Had she given up on trying falling in love him? Luke wondered. (Not that he wouldn't mind if she _did_ fall out of love with him. Maybe then she'd stop pestering him about that promise.)

"Luke," Natalia blinked, placing her teacup back on the saucer with a soft clink, "Is something the matter?"

He was ready to ask her there, the words in his throat, but he only shook his head, keeping this secret to himself, from them, and everyone else, too.

"Nah. Just thinking."

* * *

The next time he saw them, it was by accident again. Luke had walked into Guy and Pere's room, looking for a book on sword training he had found yesterday. He'd give it back in due time; he was just borrowing it after all.

No one was to be found, just Luke and the silence to keep each other company. He knew Pere was probably working in the garden now, and Guy doing his chores. He fumbled around in Guy's bookshelf 'til he finally found it, and headed for the door. But Luke heard footsteps and thought it to be Guy. Well, wouldn't it be grand if he surprised him? Luke smirked to himself, his immaturity getting the best of him, as he looked for a hiding place. Under the bed? No; too small. Under the desk? Too obvious. Guy's dresser?

Bingo.

So as he squeezed himself in, holding back a laugh at how clever he was, at the thought of how the look on Guy's face would be like when Luke would jump out at him, he closed the panels, hiding amongst Guy's shirts, a small crack allowing him to look out, but not be seen.

Soon the door opened with a creak, Luke readying himself, until he heard a voice, another voice.

A voice he knew.

"You are sure we shall not be disturbed?"

Luke froze. Natalia? Why was she here? What was she talking about? From the small opening, Luke could see her walk in, Guy behind her, as he closed the door.

"Pere's busy, and Luke should be studying. We'll be fine."

Then, she turned to him smiling, and hugged him, causing Luke to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Guy wasn't jumping back in fear? And he was holding her back? The hell was going on?

"Thank goodness." She sighed into his chest, and Guy held her closer his face burying into her hair. "It has been so long."

"I know." He whispered. Luke blushed, feeling like he was seeing something very wrong, something personal and…and wrong.

"I love you."

Then finally, it was said. Luke can't really remember who had said it to this day, but he knew it was said, the other expressing the same feeling with words. Those three words had made it all final, all true, and all undeniably true. He clutched the book to his chest, and gulped, trying to be as quiet as he could be.

"I have just been so busy," Natalia confessed, "and I have missed you, but lately there hasn't been any sort of breaks. I have just started to learn archery, too, so…"

"I know." Guy kissed her head, "I know. It's okay. I've neglected you too."

"You forgive me?"

Guy smiled. "You know I always will."

Then they kissed, and Luke leaned back, feeling one of Guy's shirt's sleeves slide on his cheek. He closed his eyes, trying not to hear what they went on saying, trying to get this all through his mind.

It was final. The mystery solved.

Guy and Natalia were having an affair.

* * *

For awhile, he considered telling on them. I mean, it was _wrong, _right? Natalia was betrothed to Luke and Guy was just a servant, and…and it was all wrong, right? Could they do that? Was he supposed to tell?

Luke wasn't sure if he wanted to. I mean, it was their business anyway, right? It had nothing to do with him.

Or did it? I mean, Natalia and him were going to be married to him one day. Not that he wanted to be married to her, but it would be sort of awkward. No well…Well, Luke was happy for them. I mean, they loved each other right? All the more power for them. Hell, if he could, he'd go to the wedding.

Except, you know, that was kind of _impossible_. Luke sighed as he sat on the tree branch, hiding out in the forest. He had gotten bored of the scenery of his room, deciding on a change of pace. The wind was cold though, the clouds dark, swollen with rain. Luke twirled the umbrella he brought, holding it above his head. Well, at least he came prepared.

They seemed happy. It had been weeks since he saw them in Guy's room, and all the time they were in there, all they did was cuddle and say sweet nothings, talking about everything and nothing. It was boring to Luke, and a bit nauseating every time they said an 'I love you' and an 'I missed you' and went on gushing. He had been waiting for them to mention why they were in an affair, or why they had no regrets, but it never came up. You would've thought they were like any other couple, if not for the statuses.

Luke wondered if he should confront Guy. I mean, what does one _do_ when they find out this sort of stuff? The right thing was to tell, right? Or was the right thing not to tell, and leave them on their merry way? Luke had accidentally become a witness to something very serious, the sole audience member, and was confused what to do with this information. What was right? What was wrong?

He never came up with an answer, and only sighed again, loudly.

Then, it began to pour. Not heavily, but normally. Luke watched the rain hit the leaves, quite high up in the tree as he was. He lost himself in the rhythm of its pitter-patter, his eyelids growing heavy. He told himself over and over to not nod off, for he might fall out, but finally he just gave up. If he stayed up, he'd be stuck thinking about Guy and Natalia again, and he definitely was sick of being plagued with thoughts of _that_.

So he finally closed his eyes, the soft, warm dark enveloping him. Up until he was quite rudely interrupted by a laugh.

A girl's laugh and he knew that laugh, too.

Luke looked down from his perch, and a flash of blue trailed on the ground. Then it stopped, turning around. It was Natalia, as she held her skirts up, her cheeks flushed, her hair wet and matted, and she was grinning. It was different then from what Luke was used to seeing of her; always so proper and discreet. But here she was so bright and silly, and laughing. Guy came into view then, his arms held out, laughing as well, and just as wet.

She avoided his arms as they closed around air in an attempt to catch her. They played this game, of catch, as Guy tried to hold her, but she just kept slowing down, then speeding up when he thought he had her. Their laughter rang in the air.

Luke was confused. Why were they laughing? They were getting wet, and were probably going to be tired and…

And actually, a lot more made Luke confused. Why did they stay together? They knew it was wrong and forbidden, and it would end badly, so why? Why did they keep this relationship, why even start it in the first place? What was the point? Why were they doing this to themselves; letting themselves taste the forbidden fruit, only to know it would be the last and only time they would be able to. Why even try something only once if you know you'll want more of it later?

But as Guy caught Natalia, twirling her, her skirt flowing around her legs, and as they kissed, Luke finally knew why. At that moment, Luke as he is now thinks he matured just a bit, and understood just a little more in that one moment.

They didn't care if they got wet or tired. They didn't care if it was wrong or forbidden. They knew it would end badly, but they didn't care about that either.

Because Guy and Natalia were madly, head-over-heels, and quite simply in love with each other. Nothing else mattered, not at all.

* * *

It ended, of course. Luke saw only a glimpse of the downfall, but he knew it ended, even before Natalia fell for Asch.

It was before Tear walked into his life. Maybe a few weeks before; he forgot.

He had been asleep, taking a nap, but had woken up. It was the type of waking up that was warm, and good, and made you feel well-rested and comfy. He blinked, but didn't get up, staying where he was, some cool wind flowing through his window, out through the other. He could hear some birds chirping far off, the smell of grass in the air.

Peaceful.

"Where is this headed, Natalia?"

Until he heard that, of course.

Luke stayed still, listening closely. Were they outside his window? He never found out.

"…I am not sure."

A loud sigh then. Guy's. And the other was Natalia, obviously. He was happy his back was to the window they were probably at, so he could keep his eyes open, unable to be tempted by sleep. He wanted to listen to this.

"…You know I cannot be with you forever, Guy."

Guy stayed quiet. Luke could feel the tension in the air between them.

"It is impossible. If we were to be discovered, it would tarnish the Lanvaldear name. I have a duty to my country."

So they _did_ know. Well…for some reason, Luke wished they had just went on ignoring it. It hurt to hear her say this. She sounded strained, sad. Luke was hoping Guy would hug her so she'd cheer up a little.

But he didn't. He only talked.

"I know." He spoke quietly, "I…Natalia?"

"Yes?"

"…Can't you break off the engagement?"

Luke widened his eyes. She could? Really? He wondered vaguely if he could as well.

"…When I come of age, yes. Yes, I can."

"Then…then do that!" Guy begged. Luke was surprised to hear the usual mature and calm Guy sound like this. "Natalia, I love you."

"Oh, Guy." Natalia sighed a shuddering sigh. She sounded choked up.

"I…I want to marry you."

"We can not."

Luke felt sad for them. Why not? Wouldn't they be happy then? He wouldn't mind. In fact, he'd be happy for them. Please go get married, go be happy. Don't worry about him; it wasn't like Luke was ever really in love with Natalia in the first place.

"…If you could, would you marry me?"

Guy sounded quiet, sad, but stern. Poor Guy. Guess that's what they get for tasting the forbidden fruit, knowing full well it was the only time. Poor, poor unfortunate lovers.

"Yes. I would in a second."

Then they were quiet. Luke could hear someone sniffling and he knew it was Natalia. Why didn't Guy hug her? Was he holding back, because he knew more would just hurt the fact that they would have to leave each other greater?

"…Let's run away."

"Pardon?"

"Natalia…" Guy paused, gulping, "…run away with me. Please, I…I love you."

"Oh, Guy, I couldn't!"

Natalia, was crying then, taking in a deep breath.

"Kimlasca is much too dear to me. I could never abandon this land. I…I am sorry."

Luke felt his heart hurt. Was it really that impossible for them? Was there really no chance?

Why was the world so cruel to them?

"I understand."

"Forgive me, Guy. Forgive me."

"…You know I always will."

By the time they left, Luke was already cursing the world for hurting his friends, just enough for both of them. Because he knew they were too kind to do it themselves.

* * *

Luke returned to his room after seeing Natalia and Asch, in front of that sunset, repeating the promise he never knew. Seeing two people in love, seeing a moment occur between them as the unknown witness had brought up memories for him. How long had that been? Really long.

Luke never said a word about it. Only he knew what he had seen between Guy and Natalia, their affair, kept a secret from everyone but their unknown audience member. He knew they had broken up, although he had never really seen the actual thing. They were good actors though; if one didn't know better, they'd never know those two had ever been together once.

Luke wondered if they'd ever tell anyone else. He wondered if Natalia would ever tell Asch. He doubted it.

So, after being lectured by Tear, and walking through the quiet, cold hallways, and opening his door, he saw Guy, awake.

His back was to him, just as Natalia's had been that first time he saw them. He was sitting on his bed, head ducked down. Luke walked softly to Guy's side. His head was in his hands, and Luke wondered if he was awake at all.

"Guy?"

Finally he lifted his head, looking lost and scared, not at all like the Guy that Luke knew. He was…sad. That was obvious, as obvious as his love for Natalia had been when he indirectly described her as his dream girl.

"Oh, Luke!" Guy smiled then. Somewhere in his heart, Luke knew it was a forced smile. "You're up early. Go for a walk?"

He was changing the subject. He knew Luke knew, but Luke decided to play along. Just as he had decided not to pursue the obvious admiration Natalia had for Guy that warm afternoon they had tea.

"Yeah. Um…are you okay?" He asked cautiously, his hand going on his shoulder. Guy had stiffened a little, but eased up a bit.

"I'm fine." He lied, "I'm fine, Luke."

But this time, Luke knew what to do. Unlike just standing by and watching them, he was going to confront them. He wasn't going to just watch them from a closet, or from a tree, and say nothing about it, again. He wasn't going to eavesdrop on their last conversation, knowing full well he might have done _something_ about it. This time he was going to stop a problem before it got too bad.

"Was it Natalia?" Luke asked, "I saw you go after her yesterday. What'd you say to her?"

Guy looked away. He sighed loudly and shook his head.

"We just talked about…the past. It doesn't really matter-"

"Do you remember," Luke found himself blurting out, "that time you ran in the rain with Natalia? You know; playing tag or something?"

There. He said it. Now he was known as a witness, and no more secrets had to be kept, no more plaguing his conscious.

Guy looked at him stunned, confused, but then his face softened. His mouth became a thin line and he studied Luke's face until finally:

"…Yeah. I do."

Luke explained. He explained everything he had seen, assuring Guy he had told no one else, and that he was sorry he hadn't said anything before. Guy hadn't been mad with him though; but only considerate.

Guy finally confessed what had been bothering him, and why.

"She said we should forget it." Guy confessed, "To forget the affair ever happened."

"Why?"

There was silence then, "…I don't know."

A flash of Asch and Natalia just minutes before went through Luke's mind. Ah. So that's why.

Then Guy leaned against Luke, and Luke didn't shrug him off, but put an arm around him.

"I loved her, you know." Guy whispered, "I did."

Luke nodded. "I know."

They stayed like that for awhile. Luke knew this was probably the end of their story. That he had read it from front to back, and was left sad from it. Guy and Natalia, as much as they loved each other, were just fighting against the world. And the world won. Now Guy would have to move on, and Natalia would have to hide this scandal for the rest of her life, and Luke would have to live with their secret, too.

In the end, was it really worth it? All of this sadness?

Sometimes Luke wonders. Sometimes he knows the answer.

And sometimes he wished he hadn't known at all.

* * *

That's the end of it! Ah, how sad. D:

Well, um…I really not certain how this fic will be received. I'm not even entirely sure of how I think of it. It was just a plot I thought would be nice, really.

Um, so…I _think_ this fic is _somewhat_ related to my other fic _Unspeakable,_ although just an itsy bit. None of what happened in this story happened in _Unspeakable_, but it would seem somewhat connected. Ah…It's hard to explain. If you don't understand, just ignore this.

Thank you so much for reading, though! I'm very grateful for my writing to be read; it's a great honor! :3

Well, thank you for your time! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


End file.
